Resident Evil 7 Teaser Demo: Beginning Hour
Resident Evil 7 Teaser Demo: Beginning Hour, connue au Japon sous le nom BIOHAZARD 7 TEASER -BEGINNING HOUR-'' est une démo teaser d'une durée d'une heure pour le jeu Resident Evil 7 biohazard qui fut disponible le 13 Juin 2016 pour les membres du PlayStation Network grâce à leur abonnement au PlayStation Plus après l'annonce du jeu à l'E3 2016. Capcom révélera plus tard que le teaser est un prologue, une expérience indépendante et qui ne sera pas présente dans le jeu final, qui mettra en vedette un protagoniste différent de ceux de la démo et plus de variété dans ses environnements et des mécanismes supplémentaires et des fonctionnalités introuvables dans la démo initiale, comme le combat avec les ennemis, la gestion des ressources et la résolution des puzzles.Resident Evil 7 Demo Not Part of Full Game, Has a Different Protagonist. “Resident Evil 7 will feature a different protagonist than the demo when it's released next year". gamespot.com. Consulté le 14 Juin 2016.Resident Evil 7's demo isn't part of the full game. eurogamer.net. Consulté le 15 Juin 2016.CapcomUnity. twitch.tv. Consulté le 15 Juin 2016. Le jeu final se situera après KITCHEN et Beginning Hour.Resident Evil VII's Demo Is Not In The Main Game. gameinformer.com. Retrieved on 15 June 2016. Le 15 Septembre 2016, une mise à jour de la démo nommée ''Twilight Version, ajouta de nouvelles pièces et objets.Resident Evil 7 Demo Getting ‘Twilight Version’ Update. gamerant.com. Consulté le 19 Janvier 2017. Le 3 Décembre 2016, une mise à jour finale est proposée. Cette mise à jour, nommée Midnight Version, ajoute encore plus de pièces et d'objets, ainsi que la possibilité d'affronter un ennemi. La démo est également disponible le 9 Décembre 2016 sur XboxOne et le 19 Décembre 2016 sur Steam.The final Resident Evil 7 biohazard demo update is out today for PS4, with X1 and PC demos on the way. capcom-unity.com. Consulté le 19 Janvier 2017. Scénario La démo commence avec le protagoniste se réveillant dans une maison, avec l'objectif de s'échapper de la maison. Après avoir vagabondé pendant un moment à la recherche de la sortie, le protagoniste trouve une cassette vidéo intitulée "Derelict House Footage". Après avoir placé la cassette dans un magnétoscope trouvé dans la maison, le protagoniste regarde l'enregistrement. L'enregistrement débute le 1er juin 2017 à 22h23. Il s'agit d'une vidéo de répétition pour l'émission Sewer Gators, enquêtant sur la "Dulvey Haunted House" avec les membres de l'équipe dont le cameraman Clancy Javis, le présentateur Peter Walken et le producteur Andre Stickland. Afin de répéter pour l'émission, ils décident de pénétrer dans la maison et d'enquêter. Ils errent dans l'entrée et la cuisine, tandis qu'Andre et Pete parlent de l'histoire de la maison. La maison aurait été abandonnée depuis trois ans et appartenait à l'origine à la famille plutôt normale et paisible des Baker, composée de Jack, Marguerite, et leur fils Lucas, qui lui aurait mal tourné. Peu après le dialogue, Andre erre et disparaît. Lorsque Pete et Clancy remarquent son absence, ils continuent à avancer pour le retrouver. Après un certain temps à errer, ils trouvent un passage secret en activant un levier caché dans une cheminée. Le passage secret mène à une échelle vers une zone souterraine. Pete envoie Clancy en bas d'abord «''pour avoir un plan de lui en train de descendre l'échelle»''. Clancy atteint le fond pour trouver Andre face à un mur de l'autre côté de la pièce. En se rapprochant, il devient clair qu'Andre est mort, et son cadavre tombe sur Clancy. Un homme sort alors de l'ombre et se dirige vers Clancy, avec des cris pendant plusieurs secondes comme audio, la vidéo étant coupée. Fin 1: Clé de derrière / Linéaire L'histoire revient au protagoniste. En se dirigeant vers la même cheminée, il entre dans le passage où l'échelle a maintenant disparu, mais où une clef de la porte arrière se trouve à sa place. En sortant du passage et en direction du couloir, le protagoniste voit passer la silhouette d'un homme. En atteignant la porte de derrière, le protagoniste est rattrapé par un homme - Jack Baker - qui lui dit «Bienvenue dans la famille, fiston» avant de le frapper et de lui faire perdre conscience. Clancy Javis se réveille dans une pièce attachée à une chaise avec Pete au sol. Pete trouve un couteau et tente de couper les liens du protagoniste pour le libérer, mais il est poignardé dans la poitrine par une femme. La femme se déplace vers l'homme attaché, mettant fin à la démo. Fin 2: Linéaire alternative Dans cette fin, le protagoniste est encore embusqué par Jack Baker et Clancy se fait tuer par la femme, mais avec un certain contenu supplémentaire. Le jeu s'efface sur l'image d'un téléphone sonnant dans une pièce sombre. On entend le bruit de quelqu'un qui prend le téléphone, suivi d'une voix d'homme disant: «Elle est de retour». Une vidéo se lance, qui est la bande-annonce réelle pour Resident Evil 7. Elle présente des parties de la démo ainsi que le contenu non vu dans les événements de cette dernière et la chanson "Go Tell Aunt Rhody". Le trailer se termine avec le titre et la date de sortie du jeu et le jeu se termine. Fin 3: Le pouvoir de choisir Cette fin se débloque en utilisant le Fusible et en répondant au téléphone dans la salle secrète au grenier. Si le téléphone est décroché, une conversation entre le protagoniste et une femme inconnue s'ensuit. *Femme: «Je sais qui tu es.» *Protagoniste: «Qui est à l'appareil?» *Femme: «Tu as le pouvoir de choisir. Mais le résultat de ce choix ne sera peut-être pas celui escompté..» Le protagoniste est ensuite attrapé par Jack Baker et la démo se termine. Fin 4: Image / Souvenirs Tout comme la fin 3, mais les derniers mots prononcés par la femme au téléphone sont différents. *Femme: «Je sais qui tu es.» *Protagoniste: «Qui est à l'appareil?» *Femme: «Les souvenirs détiennent la vérité. Ne laisse pas les apparences te tromper.» Le protagoniste est ensuite attrapé par Jack Baker et la démo se termine. Fin 5: Hache / Adieux Cette fin se débloque en utilisant le Fusible et en ayant la hache, puis en répondant au téléphone dans la salle secrète au grenier. Si le téléphone est décroché, une conversation entre le protagoniste et une femme inconnue s'ensuit. *Femme: «Je sais qui tu es.» *Protagoniste: «Qui est à l'appareil?» *Femme: «Tôt ou tard il te faudra faire tes adieux. Mais seras-tu prêt?» Le protagoniste est ensuite attrapé par Jack Baker et la démo se termine. Fin 6: Portes fermées Cette fin se débloque dans la version Twilight en trouvant la clé du sous-sol, puis en répondant au téléphone dans la salle secrète au grenier. Si le téléphone est décroché, une conversation entre le protagoniste et une femme inconnue s'ensuit. *Femme: «As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais?» *Protagoniste: «Qui êtes-vous? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?» *Femme: «De quoi tu parles? Je ne vois rien d'anormal. Retiens ceci. Toutes les portes peuvent être ouvertes. Sinon, ce ne seraient pas des portes.» *Protagoniste: «Quoi?» *Femme: «Mais certaines portes doivent rester fermées... Pour le moment.» Le protagoniste est ensuite attrapé par Jack Baker et la démo se termine. Fin infectée Cette fin se débloque dans la version Midnight lorsque le protagoniste reçoit des dégâts de la part du Molded et en s'échappant avec la clé de la fenêtre, en entrant dans le grenier et en grimpant à l’échelle. Le protagoniste commence à devenir infecté et tombe de l'échelle où Jack Baker l'approche et lui dit «Tu n'es rien gamin, juste un homme sans famille». Jack attrape ensuite le protagoniste qui s'est probablement transformé en Molded. Vraie Fin Cette fin est obtenue dans la version Midnight en ne prenant aucun dégâts par le Molded et en s'échappant avec la clé de fenêtre, en entrant dans le grenier et en grimpant à l’échelle. L'écran s'efface pour devenir blanc ce qui implique que le protagoniste s'est échappé de la maison. Un texte apparait sur l'écran expliquant que les autorités n'ont trouvé aucune preuve de quoi que ce soit confirmant les dire de l'homme. Le protagoniste semblait convaincant jusqu'à ce qu'une petite quantité de LSD eut été saisie en sa possession, et que son témoignage soit rejeté par les autorités. Meilleure fin Cette fin est obtenue dans la version Midnight en ne prenant aucun dégâts par le Molded et en s'échappant avec la clé de fenêtre, en entrant dans le grenier. Une porte auparavant fermée dans le grenier s'ouvre après une suite d'événements où il faudra utiliser la Main gauche d'un automate. Vous y trouvez un message écrit en lettres de sang indiquant que «Vous êtes le meilleur!» et obtenez surtout une pièce sale qui vous sera accessible dans la version complète de Resident Evil 7. Liens externes *Resident Evil 7 Teaser Demo: Beginning Hour sur le PlayStation Store Sources category:Demo en:Resident Evil 7 Teaser Demo: Beginning Hour es:Resident Evil 7 Teaser Demo: Beginning Hour